The Real Barry Barry
by WaterlooRoadFanForever
Summary: A One shot from series 8 episode 10 where Barry is not kicked out of the family, Barry stole Kacey's money still but is able to prove he is truly sorry. Rated T for mentions of self-harm.


Waterloo Road was amazing yesterday, however I found Kacey really annoying in it as she didn't really have to tell. The scene where Barry was comforting Kacey has took my addiction to another level I literally can't stop watching it but the writers ruined the end of it so this is a one-shot based on what should have happened. Some of the ideas were from the episode but have being mixed up. Also Barry's middle name is Barry as Zoe Lucker said in an interview.

The Real Barry Barry

Kacey Barry was upset and lay back on the sofa as Barry Barry her older brother walked in

"What's wrong kiddo?" he said to her looking concerned

She looked up at him with sad eyes "I'm not going to America"

"What?...what are you on about?"

"It's off the whole thing"

Barry looked at her sadly "Do you want to talk about it?...come on"

He hit her legs gently and she sat up as the young man put his arm around her sitting on the edge of the sofa and stroking her hair

"Nothing EVER goes right for me does it?" she cries

"Don't say that" he says leaning his mouth on her hair and stroking it with his hand"

"I wanted this sooooooo bad; do I deserve this for being a Barry?"

"Hey" he gently lifted up her chin looking in her eyes "this is not your fault"

She nods with tear filled eyes as he removes his hand

"Blame the school, if you want to blame anyone blame Boston" he says hugging her head to his chest "for bigging you up like that just to knock you down, blame the lowlife that stole your money, you can't trust this lot Kace their full of it"

Tears stream the young girls face

He lifted her head still stroking her hair and looks at her "But you'll be alright though aye?...you stick with me"

He stroked her hair more and loveably kissed her on the forehead and she nodded but was still crying

Barry got up to leave but stopped at the door he felt guilty for stealing the money, he had only done it so he wouldn't lose his Kacey, he couldn't bear to see her go.

He turned around and walked back towards her he couldn't let her cry like this when he had caused it, he sat on the edge of the sofa again, and she looked at him still with tear filled eyes.

"Kace if you had done something that hurt someone you loved and at the time you thought it was the right thing, but now you feel guilty…would you tell the person"?

The young girl looked confused it was usually Kacey asking for advice from him, not him from her

"It depends is the person upset 'bout it?" she asked in her deep scouse accent

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was that important to her" he replied also in a deep scouse accent

Kacey looked at her older brother confused and rolled her eyes "What have you done now?"

He looked up she noticed he had the beginning of tears forming. Kace was worried now Barry never cried about anything, he hadn't cried in years well not properly anyway.

"I'm sorry Kace…I stole the money"

She looked at him in shock Barry had done bad things but this had really hurt her

"I'm sorry…I….."

"YOU STOLE FROM ME YOUR OWN SISTER THAT'S BEYOND SICK, YOU ONLY EVER THINK OF YOURSELF"

"Kace I…."

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE BARRY!"

He couldn't help it he broke down then sobbing his heart out and shaking, he couldn't stand it if Kacey never spoke to him again, he stood up and walked out the room making sure the corridors were clear as if someone saw him crying his rep would be ruined, he needed to go someone he had no chance of being seen or heard, he walked out the school biting on the sleeve of his jacket and ran to his car that was parked down the street.

He unlocked the door and got in where he totally broke down laying his head on the steering wheel…..

xxxxxxx

Kacey was in shock she had never in all her life seen her brother cry like that and it scared her to see him lose control, she was fuming but she supposed he had his reasons he always did, she got up and walked out to go find him, she didn't know where he could of gone to see their sister and mum seemed the most obvious place but he wouldn't in that state, he wouldn't go in the toilets where he ran the risk of being caught in fact he had the risk of being caught anywhere in the school, she thought he might have gone home their mum was in school today to see her off so the house was empty, but they had friends in that neighbourhood which make that idea fall through, he would never go visit their father Neil in prison like that so the only place she could think of was...

She ran to the spot where Barry's car was and was shocked to see it gone but more concerned he shouldn't be driving in that state, she knew the safest thing to do was tell Carol their mother but she would be fuming but Kacey didn't have any idea where he could of gone, she was just thinking this when suddenly she saw Nikki Boston appear telling her the trip was back on and she had to come to the celebrations she tried to make an excuse but Nikki thought she was nervous and dragged her away.

XXXXXXX

Barry was sat in the middle of a field crying, he had needed somewhere quiet to think, he looked at his arms where his sleeves had rolled up showing the ugly red scars hidden underneath as his jacket wasn't all for fashion, he didn't know what to do, he knew after Kacey had told the rest of the family would hate him, so he thought it would be best just running away after all he is the troublemaker who ruins life's if he isn't there they will all get what they want, with this in mind he put his foot on the gas and drove off back to their family home, where he went in and quickly packed a bag, he left an note and walked out the house. His phone rang then it was his mum he couldn't deal with hearing the disappointment in her voice so rejected the call. He threw the bag he had packed in his car and was just about to go when someone called his name.

"Miss Boston I was..."

"I know exactly what you are doing Barry"

"Look I stole the money alright"

"Barry...running away won't help"

"Miss when my mum finds out about this she's going to chuck me out so might as well just go before she has the chance"

"Come back to school and see Kacey off"

"No miss I can't ...I can't hear her say them words"

"You did wrong but you can fix it"

"How?"

"By returning the money before anyone realises you stole it"

"But Kace knows already"

"It's worth a try Barry"

Barry returned the money and went with Nikki back to the school, Kacey didn't hug him but on the plus she didn't slap him either

Nikki started talking but he interrupted

"I...I have to tell you all something"

Carol looked over at Dyn who shrugged her shoulders just as confused as her mother was, Kacey stared at her brother not thinking he would actually tell.

"I...I stole the money from Kacey...my own sister"

He paused and heard gasps from all around the room he saw his mum and Dyns shock.

He looked down ashamed but carried on "I know what I did was unforgivable...but I'm just not ready to lose my baby sister yet"

"I'm not the type to talk about my feelings because...I...I get scared of what people would think of me, so I bottle things up and end up doing something stupid"

He looked right at Kace now "I'm so sorry, you will be the best boxer there is after all you are a Barry...more of a Barry than I will ever be...and I love you"

He looked around then walked out the school there was nothing more than he could do; he walked down the steps leading to the door and sat at the bottom one with his head in his hands.

Kacey had followed him after and saw him sat on the step...B..."Barry?"

He turned around smiling slightly and she noticed the cuts

"What's wrong with your arms?"

Barry looked at his sleeves which were still rolled up and quickly pulled them down "Oh nothing"

Kacey walks to Barry and rolls up his sleeve looking at the cuts

"Is this my fault?"

Barry shakes his head..."Nah, I have being cutting for ages"

"W...Why it's dangerous"

"Didn't you hear what I said in there "I don't talk and end up doing something stupid anyway I don't cut very deep"

"But you're Barry Barry you are strong and everyone fears you"

"Strictly speaking im Barry Barry Barry and that's an act"

Kacey rolled her eyes and laughed yeah your favourite saying "I'm so good they named me twice is kind of false it should be thrice"

"I'm so good they named me thrice" well it is true

She hit him playfully laughing at his cockiness

"I am sorry about stealing the money"

"I know when was the last time you apologized?"

He looks lost in thought

"So you still going America then?"

"Yeah Boston gave me the money"

"Bloody rich army folk"

"Language Mr Barry" she said laughing

"You can only go if I can come too"

She laughs "The police would be after you as soon as you told them your name"

"What will I do for a whole term without you?"

"Find someone else to annoy"

"Ok Dyn, wouldn't prank Mum she scares me"

She laughs hard "I know that"

"You need help for your cutting"

"I am fine Kace, I cope, please don't tell"

"Alright I won't"

Carol walks out looking annoyed but seeing that Kacey was talking to Barry happily she decided to act like she wasn't angry.

"Come on Kace the plane won't wait"

Both of them stood up

"I can go if you want me to Kace"

"No I need my triple B to come airport with me"

He smirks at the nickname and puts his arm round her as Dyn comes out with Kevin and he makes kissy noises Kacey laughs loudly

"Oi shut up Barry you are lucky you are not on the streets tonight"

Barry gets in the back of the car with Kacey, as Dynasty gets in the front

"I can drive if you want mum"

"NO" I want to get to the airport without a speeding ticket and a broken leg thanks"

He looks at Kacey and smirks that famous smile he always seems to have on his face, and before long they arrive at the airport and go with Kacey to her stand and they start saying their goodbyes.

Carol hugs her youngest child tightly "I love you"

"Love you more"

"Call when you land"

"I will mum" she rolls her eyes this must of being only the 20th time she has being told

Carol breathes heavily trying to stop herself crying until after she has gone as she knew that would make it harder, but a few tears still escaped.

"Don't cry mum"

She smiles slightly at her daughter as Kacey stands in front of her sister

"Thanks munch leaving me with HIM" she pointed to Barry

"HEY" he said pretending to be insulted

Kacey laughed "When I come back I don't wanna hear one of you is in jail for murdering the other"

Dyn hugged her sister "errrr if mascara runs down my face and makes me ugly you're for it"

"Will be a big improvement" states Barry as Dyn gives him the evils

Kacey walks away from Dyn to the last person there... Barry

"So who's going to help me put a frog in Spark's jacket then?"

Kacey smiles at her brother "It's alright just get Darren Hughes to do it, he's as dumb as a post"

Barry smiles "I figured that out a long time ago but you're only 15 Kace you might get scared on the plane by yourself ...I will come"

"I will be fine Barry"

"Come here kiddo" he wraps his arms around her in a tight hug it must have lasted about five minutes

They pull away both with tears in their eyes and Kacey stands on tiptoe and kisses his cheek

"Stay out of trouble"

He snorts "No way I live to cause havoc its way to fun"

She cries "I love you Baba" she says using the name she used to call him when she was very little and couldn't say Barry

He kisses her on the forehead and the cheek

"Love you too "He blushes slightly "Well get out of here then" he says now with tears on his cheeks

She laughs with tears streaming her face and walks through the check in service after showing her passport and with one last look disappears from their view.

Carol and Dyn start crying as soon as she leaves Barry stands in the middle with one arm round each of them also crying knowing he has to stay string for their shakes as they will be a mess for a while.

"See you next term Kace" he says smiling


End file.
